Sekrety gabinetu pielęgniarskiego
by Lampira7
Summary: Po naprawdę ostrym treningu, Bakugo i Midoriya zostali zatrzymani w gabinecie pielęgniarki, by odpocząć, ale wtedy pojawił się pewien pro-hero.


**Tytuł:** Sekrety gabinetu pielęgniarskiego  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Nurse Office Secrets  
 **Autor:** BluKrown  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

 **Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia  
 **Relacje:** Yagi Toshinori/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Brak wyraźnej zgody, somnofilia  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/12356784

 **Sekrety gabinetu pielęgniarskiego**

Wszystko go bolało. Absolutnie wszystko.

Bakugou nie mógł tego znieść, ale wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje się poruszyć, będzie odczuwać jeszcze większy ból.

Skutkiem długiego dnia spędzonego na szkoleniu z nauczycielem było to, że Bakugou i Midoriya trafili do szpitalnych łóżek. Bakugou skręcił kostkę i poparzył dłonie przez nadużywanie swojego daru, a Midoriya za to, jak zawsze złamał kilka palców i kończyn, przez brak jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad darem, niezależnie od tego, co to było.

Bakugou mógł tylko podnieść głowę, obracając ją na bok, by spojrzeć na drugi koniec gabinetu, gdzie niezakłócenie spał Midoriya.

Oblicze Midoriyi było spokojne, chociaż czasami krzywił się z bólu, gdy nieświadomie poruszył się na łóżku. Jego twarz wciąż była brudna i pokryta błotem, ale już bez żadnych ran. Jednak jego ramiona były wciąż uszkodzone, obandażowane, a jego prawa ręka znajdowała się w temblaku. Jego oddech był powolny i spokojny. Przez chwilę, Bakugou odczuwał ochotę, by przesunąć się bliżej do krawędzi swojego łóżka, a nawet by usiąść, by móc bliżej przyjrzeć się śpiącemu chłopcu.

Czemu tak się czuł?

Nie był pewien.

W każdym razie, był świadomy, że jego wyraz twarzy raczej był zgorzkniały, pełen pogardy i irytacji, że musiał być w tym samym pokoju, co ten przegraniec.

Wyszedłby gdyby mógł, ale wiedział, że potrzebuje co najmniej jeszcze jednej godziny, aby mieć siłę do tego, by usiąść.

Bakugou przetoczył się na drugą stronę łóżka, nie chcąc pamiętać, jak silny i mocny był jego kolega z klasy. Oraz jak mu się wydawało, by nie skonfrontować się z jego spokojnym i śpiącym ciałem.

Będzie starał się zasnąć, przeżyć tę godzinę, żeby móc wrócić do domu i zapomnieć, że w tym spokojnym momencie rozważał, by dotrzeć do śpiącego chłopca i go pocałować.

OoO

Słońce już w połowie wychyliło się nad horyzont, rzucając swoje jasne pomarańczowe światło przez okna do gabinetu pielęgniarskiego. Byłoby zupełnie cicho, gdyby nie nieustanne skrzypienie sprężyn.

Były to powtarzane w szybkim tempie dźwięki i jak Bakugou wywnioskował, pochodziły one z rzucającego się i mamroczącego przez sen Midoriyę. A kiedy przewrócił się na drugi bok, uświadomił sobie faktyczną przyczynę hałasu.

Midoriya spał, chociaż wydawał się raczej niezadowolony ze swojego śpiącego stanu. Leżał na plecach z głową odchyloną do tyłu, z lekko uchylonymi ustami w ciężkim oddechu, który nie był już całkiem chrapaniem.

All Might, wysoki, potężny pro hero, w całej swojej chwale, również znajdował się na łóżku.

Początkowo Bakugou nie bardzo rozumiał, co się działo. Zaspanie i niewyraźne widzenie wynikającego z tego, że dopiero się przebudził, sprawiło, że nie całkiem zrozumiał to, co się działo przed nim.

Ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że All Might pieprzy Midoriyę.

Nie w sposób, w który zazwyczaj używano tego słowa, ponieważ Bakugou nie lubił określenia „kochać się", bo brzmiało to tak, jakby w ogóle nie było seksu. To co widział było surowe, szorstkie, twarde i erotyczne w sposób, którego Bakugou nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć.

Midoriya spał, jego ciało poruszało się przez pchnięcia All Mighta, gdy ten wciskał się i wychodził z małego chłopca. Jego nogi rozłożone były na boki, pozwalając bohaterowi na większy dostęp, dzięki któremu mógł wcisnąć swój bardzo duży penis dalej i dalej.

Bakugou mógł dostrzec wszystko, każdy szczegół. Na podłodze leżały prześcieradła oraz koce. Szpitalna koszula Midoriyi było podciągnięta do góry do jego klatki piersiowej, odsłaniając nogi, krocze i brzuch dla oczu All Mighta i niczego niespodziewającego się Bakugou.

Midoriya musiał naprawę spać, być zupełnie nieprzytomnym, ponieważ nie protestował, gdy All Might całkowicie w niego wszedł. I chociaż nie odezwał się, to było słychać cichy jęk, jakby nawet we śnie Midoriya czuł, jak kogut All Mighta pieprzy go, rozciąga i wbija się w niego.

Penis chłopca był nawet w stanie erekcji, poruszając się wraz z resztą jego ciała, choć ograniczony przez to, jak twardy był.

Midoriya wyglądał na tak małego i delikatnego przy All Might'cie. Wielkie dłonie bohatera trzymały rozłożone nogi chłopca i jego masywne biodra naciskały na miednicę Izuku.

Spojrzenie Bakugou powędrowały w dół do miejsca, w którym ta dwójka była połączona. Kogut All Mighta pieprzył Midoriyę. All Might sam w sobie był duży i musiało zdarzyć się coś więcej niż to, co Bakugo zobaczył, ponieważ nie było możliwości, aby jego penis z takim obwodem zmieścił się w otworze drobnego chłopca bez obfitej ilości smaru i przygotowania, co sprawiło, że cała ta sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu.

Bakugou widział w każdym detalu miejsce, gdzie bohater wciskał się w ucznia, a kiedy wyciągał, mięśnie Midoriyi starały się go wypuścić.

To było gorące.

Bakugou nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak było. Powinien być zszokowany. Zatrzymać ich.

A jednak był twardy. Czuł to. Brak miejsca w jego spodniach i bokserkach powodował u niego lekki ból, gdy krew płynęła do jego penisa.

Bakugou próbował zaprzeczyć temu. Starał się powstrzymać, ale i tak jego ręka powoli zsunęła się, przesuwając bieliznę do kolan. Czuł się wolny. Wcześniejsza ciasnota bielizny dusiła go.

Jego spojrzenie powróciło do rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. Nauczyciel pieprzący jednego ze swoich cennych uczniów. Potencjalny bohater wyruchany prze samego Numer Jeden wśród bohaterów. Płytkie oddechy i jęki dochodzące z ust śpiącego chłopca nie pomagały żadnemu z nich uspokoić się, ponieważ All Might zdawał się poruszać szybciej, gdy w tym samym czasie Bakugou zaczął sobie obciągać.

Teraz przez skrzypienie łóżka mógł usłyszeć, jak All Might wciąż i wciąż jęczał imię chłopca: „Młody Midoriya". Nie powiedział nic więcej. Być może skupiając się na wyobrażeniu sobie przytomnego chłopaka, który by jęczał i krzyczał nadmiernie przy pchnięciach All Mighta.

Bakugou mógł to zobaczyć. Był tego pewien. All Might był coraz bliżej kulminacji. Jego pchnięcia stawały cię coraz bardziej niestabilne i niepewne. Jego oddech był ciężki i napięty. Widocznie starał się nie dojść zbyt szybko.

Jego własna erekcja była bolesna. Pragnął więcej. Chciał przelecieć Midoriyę. Być tym, który sprawiłby, że chłopak jęczałby, nawet we śnie. Wiedział, że nie mógł tego mieć. Nie teraz. Ale patrzenie, jak ten człowiek pieprzy Midoriyę wystarczyło, żeby doprowadzić go do orgazmu. Wciąż jednak przyjemnie było o tym myśleć.

Nawet jęki młodszego chłopca były silniejszy i szybsze. Midoriya nieświadomie przygryzł wargę, gdy jego śpiące ciało drżało. Palce u stóp wyraźnie zwinęły się, gdy śpiący nastolatek doszedł. Jego sperma wylądowała na brzuchu, gdy jego niewielki kogut drżał. Mrucząc niespójnie, kołysał się lekko na łóżku.

— Młody Midoriya…

Przy ostatnim powtórzeniu imienia chłopca, mężczyzna zadrżał, wysuwając się z nastolatka i wstając z klęczek.

Wciąż był twardy. Jego penis lśnił od preejekulatu i środka nawilżającego, gdy przesunął się bliżej głowy Midoriyi. Gdy znalazł się na miejscu, zaczął stymulować się ręką. Jego oddech był nierówny, a linia ramion sztywna. Drugą ręką trzymał głowę chłopca, ciągnął jego brodę w swoją stronę. Z ostatnim pomrukiem, All Might doszedł. Jego sperma wyleciała i wylądowała na śpiącej twarzy Midoriyi.

Bakugou nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Jego oddech był ciężki, serce biło szaleńczo, usta były pewne śliny, gdy spoglądał na ciężko oddychającego Izuku. Pierś Midoriyi falowała gwałtownie w górę i w dół. Brzuch i twarz lśniły od spermy.

 _Kurwa._

Starał się jak najlepiej ograniczyć swoją reakcję, kiedy doszedł, starając się nie skręcać ani nie wyginać się w dziwny sposób dla kogoś, kto udawał, że śpi. Czuł, jak jego policzki płoną, a jego żołądek i kutas bolały, gdy osiągnął spełnienie. Nie mógł jęczeć, krzyczeć, ani wydać jakichkolwiek dźwięków.

Kiedy All Might wrócił do rzeczywistości, pozostawiając swoją niewyraźną dystopię wracając do logicznego i skupionego umysłu, wydawało się, że wreszcie uświadomił sobie, co zrobił.

Z niepokojem rozejrzał się po pokoju, a potem spojrzał na Midoriyę, później na drzwi i z powrotem na chłopca. Powtarzało się to przez chwilę, dopóki nie zaczął się odsuwać, jednak jego spojrzenie często wracały do nastolatka, gdy odchodził. Jego twarz zasnuwało zarówno cienie wschodzącego słońca jak i głębokie mroczne emocje.

Bakugou nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy był zaniepokojony, w konflikcie, czy czuł coś zupełnie innego.

Drzwi do gabinetu pielęgniarskiego otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły. Po chwili rozbrzmiały ciche kroki na korytarzu.

Bakugou leżał przez chwilę. Jego umysł był przytłoczony, a ciało wciąż nosiło ślady niewybaczalnej ekscytacji tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Był spocony, zużyty i przede wszystkim brudny.

Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na mniejszego chłopca, który spał z naciągniętymi z powrotem na niego kocami. Chrapał, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Sperma wciąż pokrywała jego policzek i brzuch.

Westchnąwszy, Bakugou zaczął wstawać z łóżka, chociaż bolały go mięśnie. Powoli stanął na nogi.

I tak, Bakugou pokuśtykał do szafki z zapasami i odnalazł papierowe ręczniki. Cicho przeszedł na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, by ostrożnie oczyścić chłopca.

Próbował, starał się jak tylko mógł, nie wyobrażać sobie, nie myśleć o tym, że to co widział, mogło było prawdą. _Ale_ mógł przysiąc, że Midoriya poruszał się tak, jakby był na jawie.


End file.
